


Valentín

by KoriNuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriNuri/pseuds/KoriNuri
Summary: Un alocado día en la preparatoria Karasuno
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Valentín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSarii1827](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSarii1827/gifts).



Sugawara Koushi no se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor de los partidos. No era especialmente amable, apuesto o atlético, pero por alguna razón decenas de chicas decidían perseguirlo (chocolates en mano) este día. Optó por la sana retirada, esconderse en el gimnasio de voleibol y tan pronto como suspiró de alivio descubrió que no era el único.

Azumane Asahi también andaba por ahí, la espalda contra la pared, el rostro oculto entre las rodillas mientras Sawamura Daichi palmeaba su espalda y le pedía que se tranquilizara. Suga se acomodó junto a ellos sin saber muy bien si debería preguntar. Su Capitán abrevió diciendo que un grupo de chicas lo acorraló cerca de los baños y cortaron un mechón de sus cabellos.

—¿Creen que por eso, Tanaka se rapó? —preguntó el As, levantando el rostro cuyos ojos revelaban cuantiosas lágrimas. Sus compañeros negaron al mismo tiempo, si recordaban correctamente. Ryuunosuke se rapó para mostrar seriedad y reafirmar su interés en Kiyoko. 

—¿¡Me irán a hacer alguna clase de brujería!? —insistió el horrorizado chico, pálido como la muerte y hasta ahora, Sugawara notó que sus cabellos permanecían atados, pero su peculiar coleta se redujo a menos de la mitad. 

Daichi lo creyó poco probable, más bien debió tratarse de un acto desesperado porque ya estaban en tercer año y sus oportunidades de atraparlos se habían terminado.

—¿A todos? —preguntó Koushi con precaución, evitando la mirada del número uno. Sawamura admitió haber recibido por tercera ocasión los chocolates de Michimiya Yui, por cortesía. 

—Tú sabes, ella siempre es tan atenta conmigo. 

—Oh, bueno.—respondió el número dos, hurgando despreocupadamente al interior de su mochila. —Ya que Asahi lo necesita más, puede tenerlo. —le entregó al número tres un termo plateado y lo instó a probarlo. Azumane bebió, ignorando la creciente tensión entre los otros dos.

—¡Chocolate caliente! —aulló con renovada energía. Estaba exquisito porque además del chocolate blanco, detectó otros sabores caseros como la canela y vainilla. Daichi cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y resopló cómo si en cualquier instante fuera a gritar. No obstante, lo que tuviera que decir en relación a la bebida que corría copiosa por su boca, se vio interrumpido por otra serie de gritos. 

—¿¡En serio puedo tenerlos!? ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿¡Tienen veneno!? —Hinata Shouyou tenía las manos a rebosar de chocolates y caminaba a la par de Tobio Kageyama quien parecía molesto por algo que se le escapaba por completo al otro.

—¡Ya te dije que si los quieres son tuyos! ¡Los metieron en mi casillero y no pienso tirarlos!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pero si esperas que los conserve, necesito una prueba de calidad. —los dos de primero pararon su discurso tan pronto notaron las tres figuras acomodadas en el piso. 

—¿Los metieron en tu casillero? —preguntó Sugawara con sombrío interés. Tobio asintió y el número dos señaló que eso era muy curioso. Las chicas de su escuela solían ser bastante directas, especialmente en San Valentín.

—Su cara de loco debe darles muchísimo miedo a pesar de sentirse atraídas por él. —explicó Shouyou repartiendo los chocolates. Las mejillas de Kageyama se incendiaron y no omitió descargar un sonoro golpe en la espalda del número diez. 

—¡¿Quién eres tú para hablar de caras?! ¡Si no fuera por mi, no tendrías nada!

—¡¿Quién dijo que quería recibir chocolates este día?! —Hinata se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para igualar al número nueve. Koushi mordisqueó una barra de chocolate almendrado para disfrutar del espectáculo mientras Asahi y Daichi se peleaban por el termo. 

Sawamura argumentó que el chocolate caliente era su más favorito en todo el mundo así que tenía derecho a tenerlo. El As dijo que le importaba un cuerno porque Suga se lo dio, pero afortunadamente su discusión acabó pronto. Nuevas figuras entraron corriendo y gritando.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Ya vieron quién va a destronar a nuestro As el próximo año?! —preguntó Tanaka Ryuunosuke con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro. Yuu Nishinoya a su lado hizo un eco de la misma opinión aunque no tardó en arrojar un objeto extraño a las manos de Azumane. 

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el número tres al desenvolver lo que parecía ser una especie de Talismán para alejar a los espíritus del mal.

—Te lo prometí el año pasado, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando aquella horda te siguió al salir de la práctica y en cuanto nos despedimos, ellas estuvieron a punto de…—Asahi gritó que no lo repitiera. Besó el talismán y lo colocó minuciosamente contra su pecho, lo que le dejó el camino libre a Daichi para empinarse el resto del chocolate caliente así sus órganos internos se derritieran en el proceso. Koushi lo llamó idiota, Tobio le quitó la envoltura a un chocolate con ralladura de naranja y lo metió en la boca de Hinata para ver si así se calmaba. Noya tomó nota mental de la hazaña y Tanaka explicó a todo el mundo que su número doce estaba por convertirse en el más popular de la preparatoria. 

—Ustedes lo entendieron mal. —señaló Ennoshita. Chikara llevaba una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y una carta blanca bajo el brazo izquierdo. Tanaka dijo que él lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Yamaguchi Tadashi tenía a media población femenina tendida a sus pies. Asahi replicó francamente ofendido. Si lo iban a reemplazar por lo menos debería ser alguien con el cabello más lindo o más alto o fornido o como mínimo, un jugador que pisara la cancha durante más de quince minutos. 

Ennoshita se iba a explicar, pero en eso llegó el aludido acompañado por sus hermosas managers. Tadashi solo tenía ojos, mente y corazón para Yachi Hitoka quien miraba con admiración a la otra. Kiyoko Shimizu tenía un ritual muy específico para el equipo. Compraba la misma cantidad de chocolates amargos para cada uno, nada especialmente simbólico o que pudiera despertar envidias. Y como había visto suceder el año pasado, sus compañeros se comieron sus chocolates con gruesos ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. 

En esta ocasión, Chikara tuvo que rechazar el suyo pues pretendía aceptar los sentimientos de alguien más y por el rabillo del ojo notó una acción similar. Azumane le lanzó su chocolate a Nishinoya en agradecimiento por el Talismán, Sawamura colocó el suyo sobre la tapa del termo que devolvió a su dueño e Hinata reclamó venganza introduciendo su chocolate en la boca de Kageyama con bastante violencia.

Hitoka se cubrió los labios para no gritar, Yamaguchi la tranquilizó y la azabache de lentes transparentes aprovechó la distracción para colocar los chocolates restantes sobre la mochila de Tanaka.

Ukai y Takeda entraron poco después de eso. Sabían que este era un día bastante ajetreado, que probablemente tuvieran prisa por salir en alguna cita y por ello, entre más pronto comenzaran más pronto se irían. Los repartió en dos equipos y al hacerlo, notó que le faltaba uno.

—¿Dónde está Tsukishima? —preguntó mirando a Tadashi quien se limitó a soltar el balón y aullar con horror. 

—¡Lo olvidé por completo! —Ennoshita y Kiyoko se echaron a reír, Yamaguchi salió corriendo como alma en pena seguido de Hitoka quién actuó por reflejo. El resto del equipo no entendía nada, pero para Asahi el escenario era bastante obvio.

—Déjame adivinar. Lo persiguieron, las mandó al infierno, pero lejos de ofenderse, enloquecieron y redoblaron esfuerzos. —Ennoshita asintió como si lo viera suceder por delante de sus ojos, otra vez.

Daichi no podía creerlo, Suga se sumó a los que reían a mandíbula suelta. Ukai preguntó a Takeda si debían ayudar a buscarlo, pero el profesor no tenía idea. A él jamás le llovieron mujeres o chocolates en este funesto día.

Hinata pareció sumar dos más dos y mirando a Tobio anunció a los cuatro vientos que a las chicas de esta escuela les gustaban los chicos con cara de asesinos.

—¡Yo no tengo cara de asesino! —aulló Kageyama dispuesto a deformarle el rostro.

—¡Claro que la tienes! Y Asahi san también, Tanaka san y Daichi san no está tan mal, pero cuando levanta la voz te saca el alma del cuerpo así que es un matón. —más de uno pudo haber muerto de risa en ese instante. Ryuunosuke dijo que era el cabello ¡Todos pensaban que era un bravucón debido al cabello! pero lo mismo creían de Noya ¿Por qué no mencionó a Nishinoya?

—Los bajitos somos lindos. —explicó con los brazos cruzados al pecho. —Es un hecho establecido. Aunque nos molestemos e intimidemos, seguimos siendo lindos. 

Ennoshita notó que las mejillas de Kageyama y Azumane se coloreaban tras lo dicho. Ukai pensó en ponerlos a calentar algo más que la boca cuando regresaron los niños perdidos.

A Tsukishima Kei parecía que lo había arrastrado por doquier una manada de lobos hambrientos, se desplomó en el piso en posición bolita y nadie hizo el mínimo por levantarlo. Asahi podía con eso, incluso Noya, Shimizu, Sugawara y Sawamura parecían aprobar al remplazo del día de San Valentín de su As.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama no recibió chocolates en su casillero, él los compró para Hinata pero no iba a decirlo ni bajo tortura China.


End file.
